Capricious Rhaspody
by matrixProfessor8
Summary: When a filly is jinxed into a comatose the holders of the Elements of Harmony must find a way to save her. But a villain from the past is making her way back, and one more pony must become another holder of the elements if there is to be any hope.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own _My Little Pony_ nor do I own any of the songs featured in this story. I only own the story and my ocs…_

_~O~_

**A/N:**

_This piece of work gets the honor of being my first story posted on FF. I really hope you guys like it. Anyways, so I should probably warn you that, first of all, there will be Ocs, Ocs that won't necessarily be coming in for awhile. And yes, those Ocs will play major roles in this story, and yes, some (at least two) will also act as love interests. But that's only a small portion of what they'll be doing in here.  
Oh, and I have no idea how fast this story will go, what I do know is that it will be taking a more… leisurely pace? I dunno. _

_And yes, this will be a long story..._

_**FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOMED.**_

_**Rated T for… uh, cartoon violence? **__(more like for paranoia…)_

* * *

**Prologue**

_This is a story that began on a winter day, with a flower, and a filly..._

It was in the middle of winter, with not a bird in the sky nor a squirrle poking it's head out of it's little burrow. There was no sign of what was to come, no telling that horrible atrocities were among the mares and stallions of Pony Ville, and even all of Equestria and beyond.

In fact all had intended for it to be a calm day, with gentle snow fall and a promise for the sun to come poking through clouds the following day.

Sweetie Belle had gone out to round up her fellow Cutie Crusaders in search of a release from boredom. But as things often go, lady luck was not on her side: Apple Bloom was sick with a cold that day, and Scootaloo was off on a family reunion trip hosted in Manehaytton.

This left poor Sweetie to her own devices.

With no one to keep her company on that cold snowy winter day, Sweetie Belle decided it would be for the best to go home. She was certain Rarity would be too busy to keep her sister preoccupied, and there really was no one else she could think of that would manage watching over a young, hyperactive filly on a day they could be- _should_ be sitting by a fire with a cup of hot coco or some other choice of hot beverage.

So it was back to the house.

Alas, the trip home did not go as smoothly as she'd expected.

Somewhere along the way, while stomping a trail of hove prints into the snow, the weather had taken an unexplainable sudden turn for the worse.

What started off as a gentle downfall suddenly turned into a nasty blizzard. This quickly proved to be a problem for two reasons.

1, none of the Pegasus's had foretold (or been notified for that matter) that a blizzard was in the making. In fact, none of them knew a blizzard was to be brewed at all for the entirety of that year. Another reason this proved to be a problem was because of Sweetie Belle; unable to penetrate through the thick air of snow, Sweetie Belle quickly lost her way, and with no shelter in sight she began to panic.

Panicking proved to make things worst, and the little filly was almost positive she was done for until she heard a sweet melodic voice coaxing her with a song.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. "_

"_Come little children I'll show you the way, into a garden of shadows."_

The little filly fought the numbness that rendered her body near useless and struggled in search of the voice.

Cutting through the thicket of snow was a little bright light; a little bright light that, upon closer expectation, revealed itself to be a flower. It was the most gorgeous flower Sweetie had ever seen.

It's stem was long and emerald, it's six petals a pristine transparent gold. Pale yellow veins artistically curled on the flower as if an angel had gently painted on the delicate gold and left behind a magnificent design. Upon reaching this mysterious flower sudden warmth engulfed the little pony.

Hours later, when her parents called Apple Acres to check up on their little Sweetie Belle only to find out no one knew where she was, a search party was sent after her. Luckily they found her within minutes, unharmed and asleep in the snow curled around a withering flower with five petals_._

After finding the little pony there was a brief moment of celebration in Pony Ville. A celebration that was ruined when a horrible revelation dawned on everypony: Sweetie Belle wouldn't wake up.

Nobody knew what had truly happened to little Sweetie Belle that day, and nobody would find out for a long time, nobody but the flower.

The sweet lullaby from the flower had vexed the little pony, and under the strong influence of black magic she took a single petal from the flower and ate it.

Eating the petal caused Sweetie Belle's soul to be stolen. Whisked away to another reality where the angelic voice was embodied in a pony; a mare who greatly resembled Celestia.

Her coat was silver, and her eyes a gentle blue. She possessed the same horn and wings as the majestic royalties themselves, and even their long flowing mane and tailed seemed to be replicated onto her; golden and enchanting, with the power to make and stallion just stop and gape in awe of her.

The beautiful mare took a deep breath, her back turned to Sweetie Belle, and released that breath with a single word that began another song, luring Sweetie Belle into a garden of roses and forests form all seasons from winter to spring, with her siren like voice.

"_Dancing Bears, painted wings; things I almost remember_

_And a song, someone sings_

_Once upon a December…" _

And so Sweetie Belle was locked away in an enchanted garden filled with pretty things and deadly beasts by a wicked enchanted mare.

This pony had a name, a name not to be said without reason for fear that it alone will curse any poor fool.

She was a pony meant to be locked away forever, embodying everything evil from the past, present, and future. Never was that little flower meant to be found, much less by an innocent filly. Following this event would be the horrid resurrection of a mare whose title had once been well known, yet over time became forgotten, lost in the books of tales and myths from another ponies' time.

She didn't intend to play the forgotten villain for long…

* * *

_**A/N:** … Alright, so not the best start, but a start nonetheless. _

_Originally this wasn't supposed to be a prologue. This was supposed to be the first chapter. But~… it seems this story has a mind of its own. Not that I mind; figured I'll just sit back and enjoy the ride while things take place (still, I feel as if I could have made this… better. You know? It just doesn't have the vibe that I was expecting it to… well, to me at least. I don't think I made it flow as well as I could have either). _

_But yeah, this story is really just for fun (and to help me set my mood for another project I'm doing, one I'm planning on riding to college on and bring in the big bucks. Yes, I'm writing a real book, sue me). So, how many readers I get and how much spare time I have in my life will be affecting my dedication to this little/epic story. Honestly, I'm not expecting much to come of this (though it would be AWESOME of you guys to prove me wrong 0u0). But, in the case that this does (miraculously) get a lot of reviewers, I've got an awesome general idea of where I want to go with this bad boy. Let's just hope we end up where I think we will…_

_And yes, a major reason for my lack of faith in this story is because there will be Ocs and the Ocs will play a major part, even (dare I attempt it!) become love interests to major canon ponies._

_**AND I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! **_

_Oh, and the songs included in this story are "_Come Little Children_" from the movie _Hocus Pocus_ and finished by katethegreate19, and "_Once Upon a December_" from the movie Anastasia (both are lovely songs)._

_Till next time!_

_Oh! And I'll try my hardest to respond to everyone who reviews (despite my paranoia over strangers on the internet. Yeah, call me yellow but the whole "Internet Stalker" thing has really gotten to me…)._


End file.
